Sasusaku Story collection
by Dark Courriel
Summary: "Sakura.."/ "kau tahu, kadang dirimu itu tidak sopan terhadap diriku..!"/ "Sasuke- kun, aku punya tebak-tebakan!"/ "Jelaskan..?"/ "Tak ada yang harus kuberitahukan..."/ "BODOH, KAU JAHAT SASUKE- KUN. SUDAH MEMBUNUH AYAM KESAYANGANKU MATI SAJA KAU...!"/Bercerita Gombalan dan Drabble Gaje sasusaku/ RnR please?/ DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Kimie sakiyurai' production.

Naruto©masashi kishimoto

**Sasusaku story collection**©_Aoi kimie_

Warning: OOC, typo berserakan, dan sebagainya(jadi harap maklum).

Genre: Drama and Humor(maybe)

Chara: sasuke x sakura always

**So, Don't Like?.. Don't Read!**

**.**

.

.

**-Penjara cinta-**

"Sakura.."

.

.

"Ada apa sasuke- _kun_?"

.

.

"Bantu aku..."

.

.

"Bantu apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

.

.

"Bantu aku, untuk keluar dari penjara cintamu.."

.

_**Blush**_..

"..." asdfghjkl..

**...**

**-keluar masuk-**

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

.

.

"Hn.."

.

.

"kau tahu, kadang dirimu itu tidak sopan terhadap diriku..!"

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura,"

.

.

"Iya, karena Sasuke- _kun_ selalu keluar-masuk ke hatiku.."

.

.

"..."_** Blush**_ dengan wajah yang masih _stoic_.

**... **

**-Tinta-**

"Sasuke- _kun_, aku punya tebak-tebakan!"

.

.

"Hn,"

.

.

"Tebak yahh! tinta, tinta apa yang melekat dan tak bisa dihilangkan?"

.

.

*Sasuke berfikir*

"Tidak tahu, lalu apa?"

.

.

"Tinta ku padamu!"

.

"..."

**...**

**-Cinta-**

"Sakura, kamu tahu kalimat apa yang paling membuat hidupku bahagia?"

.

.

"Ahh, pasti 'hn'..."

.

"Bukan.."

.

.

"Lalu apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

.

.

"Aku cinta padamu..."

.

"..." _**Blush**_

...

**-Tragis-**

Semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajah kedua insan yang saling berdiri berhadapan. Hanya keheningan meliputi di antara mereka, tak ada suara yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Jelaskan..?" Suara yang bergetar itu bertanya pada sosok di hadapannya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu yang bergetar dengan senduh.

"Tak ada yang harus kuberitahukan..." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu semakin meneteskan air mata diekor matanya.

.

.

Jadi harus berakhir?

Apa tak bisa kesempatan harus terulang kembali. Gadis itu semakin merasakan sesak dalam rongga dadanya. Tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan berbicara seperti itu.

.

Tapi, kata itu sudah terucap dari bibir Sasuke secara langsung dan itu membuat bagai sambaran petir di siang bolong bagi diri Sakura.

"Memang harus berakhir Sakura.." Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Tekad Sasuke sudah bulat sampai disini. Tak akan mungkin ia harus berbohong untuk semuanya.

.

.

Ia menarik tangan mungil milik Sakura, lalu menuntunnya menggenggam tangan besarnya. **'**_Mungkin ini yang terbaik__**?**_**' **batin Sasuke, ia menggengam erat tangan gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Begitu.." kata Sakura miris, ia hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Mata _emerald_-nya kini berkaca-kaca, menatap sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke mendongak menatap guguran bunga sakura, di tempat mereka jejaki. Kini mata _onyx_-nya kembali menatap sang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Maafkan aku.." kata Sasuke pelan. mata _onyx_-nya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BODOH, KAU JAHAT SASUKE- _KUN_. SUDAH MEMBUNUH AYAM KESAYANGANKU~ MATI SAJA KAU...!"

.

"Sumpah, Sakura a-aku tidak bermaksud begitu. kemarin aku lupa memberi makan Saskey, makanya Saskey, dia ma-mati." Sasuke mundur memberi jarak di antara kekasihnya itu, aura tidak enak sudah ia rasakan sedari tadi. Wajah tampannya bercucuran dengan keringat dingin.

"Begitu eh? Kau harus kuberi pelajaran!"

"Tidak,"

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_~ jangan kaburrr kau!"

**...**

-**Siapa yang bodoh?-**

Suatu hari di siang yang panas, tepat di sebuah perkotaan kecil bernama kota konoha, Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menjinjing kantong plastik hitam yang entah apa isi di dalamnya. Tapi, tiba- tiba ...

Pluk !

Dia membuangnya dengan pelan tepat di depan tulisan **'Dilarang keras membuang sampah di sini !'**. Dan saat itulah ada sebuah mobil _F340 scuderi ferrari _berhenti dan keluarlah pemiliknya yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam _darkblue_.

Matanya yang kehitaman menatap heran kepada sesosok gadis berambut pink.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tidak lihat di situ, Sakura?" kata pemuda berambut _darkblue_. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah tulisan pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang dipanggil- Sakura.

.

"Aku bisa melihat, kok Sasuke- _kun_." jawab Sakura jujur.

.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membuang sampah di situ? Itu **'dilarang keras'** !" tanya Sasuke dengan raut bingungnya.

.

"Justru karena itu." jawabnya lagi.

.

"Kau bisa baca atau tidak?"

.

"Tentu aku bisa."

.

"Kalau begitu, ayo baca!"

.

"Dilarang keras membuang sampah di sini." baca Sakura, menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mematuhinya?"

.

"Karena di sini mengatakan: '**dilarang keras'.** Aku kan tadi membuangnya dengan pelan." jelas Sakura dengan polosnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke bersungut-

sungut kesal dengan mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya.

**...**

**-Menderita-**

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal, sudah beberapa hari ini sang suami atau lebih tepatnya -Uchiha Sasuke selalu melakukan '**itu**' dengan perlakuan kasar. Apa tidak bisa kalau suaminya itu melakukan dengan cara pelan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura selalu tak bisa menolak perlakuan sang suami, karena itu juga demi kebaikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, lebih cepatt!" Sakura menahan nafasnya yang tercekat sedari tadi.

.

"Tunggu Sakura, bersabarlah." kata sasuke pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan pelu yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

.

"Sasuke kejam aku sudah tak kuat lagi," keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan iba.

.

"Hn.."

.

"Cepatt, Sasuke- _kun_~"

.

"Iya, tapi tahan sebentar."

.

"Awwww~"

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ lihat berdarah kan,"

.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan,"

.

"Tapi, ini menyakitkan. Bodoh."

.

"Cih, sebentar aku akan melakukannya lagi,"

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap sang suami dengan senduh, seolah **-lakukanlah- **dari tatapannya menatap Sasuke. Adik bungsu dari Uchiha Itachi itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia takut kalau istrinya- Sakura itu merasakan kesakitan lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat Sakura yang meminta semua ini.

.

Lagi, Sasuke mendekati sosok Sakura dengan perlahan. Kemudian tubuhnya sudah benar-benar di atas sang istri.

"Jangan bergerak." kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

.

.

"Akhh~ sasuke- _kun_. Lihat berdarah lagi tau," gadis berambut merah jambu itu berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke. Wajah cantiknya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

.

"Memang harus berdarah, memang kau mau apa." Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan raut bingung.

.

"..." Sakura terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Plakk..**

"Tuh kan, ada lagi." kata lelaki tampan itu seraya menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang besar kepada Sakura. Dan sebuah hewan kecil pengganggu itu menempel di telapak tangan Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ hebat nyamuknya kena lagi, tapi sakit tauu~ wajahku yang cantik ini juga jadi memerah. Kau bukannya pelan-pelan," katanya sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Lalu Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesal, dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah lucu sang istri. Ia juga merasa iba karena sang istri harus menderita. Dengan perasaan bersalah Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapan tubuhnya yang hangat.

.

"Hn, besok akan kubeli obat nyamuk, Supaya kau tidak terganggu lagi."

**...**

**-Waktu singkat?-**

Di suatu siang yang cerah, angin musim semi berhembus kencang menerpa sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di taman.

Sebut saja sepasang kekasih itu Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sunyi. Hanya keheningan meliputi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Mata _onyx_-nya kini mengarah pada kekasih yang duduk di sampingnya.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya, ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

.

"Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bersamamu," raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi senduh.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya kini berbeda dari yang tadi, rautnya menunjukkan kebingungan sekaligus kesedihan.

.

"Waktuku terlalu singkat," kata Sasuke pelan.

.

.

"Apa sasuke- _kun_ tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ucap Sakura dengan senduh.

.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak juga,"

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ menderita sakit?"

.

"Bukan juga,"

.

"Lalu, apa Sasuke- _kun_ akan pergi dari kota Konoha?"

.

"kupikir tidak.."

.

"Jangan katakan, apa Sasuke- _kun_ membenciku?"

.

"Aku tak bilang itu.."

.

"Lalu apa? Sasuke- _kun_ jangan berbohong.." kata gadis berambut merah jambu itu meminta penjelasan. Mata _emerald_-nya berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke di sampingnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya punya dua waktu untuk..." Sasuke menjeda omongannya sejenak, kini mata _onyx_-nya bergulir menatap mata _emerald_ hijau Sakura yang basah.

.

.

.

.

"... mencintaimu di dua waktu SEKARANG dan SELAMANYA,"

.

"A-apa?" Sakura terkejut, kini tubuhnya terdiam. Matanya mengerjap tiga kali. Dengan semburat merah hadir di pipinya seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasukeee~ kau menipuku, heh!"

.

Dan entah Sasuke sekarang berada di mana, ia sudah kabur sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan amukan yang mematikan. yang jelas ia mampu membuat Sakura _berblushing ria _atas perkataanya.

**...**

**-Oh, Sasuke-**

**.**

.

Sasuke Kau begitu berharga dalam hidupku..

.

.

Kau selalu menemaniku saat sakit,

Saat duka menyelimutiku,

Dan saat senang..

Tak pernah berhenti selalu ada di sisiku..

.

.

Ragamu begitu kuingat selalu dalam memoriku, tak pernah lupa setiap apa yang kau lakukan..

.

.

Sasuke, dirimu begitu mempengaruhi di dalam kehidupanku...

.

Kau yang terbaik, walau kau begitu egois...

.

Dirimu tak pernah lupa membangunkanku di kala matahari mulai memperlihat keindahannya...

.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Takdir mempertemukan kita...

.

Saat langit gelap sedang menangis, kau menatap diriku dengan tubuhmu yang basah karena tetesan hujan. Dan Di saat itulah aku mengenalmu...

.

Aku selalu menyayangimu Sasuke, seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali...

Mungkinkah dirimu akan kembali?

.

Aku begitu terpuruk saat kau pergi meninggalkan dunia fana ini...

.

Sasuke aku merindukanmu...

kumohon kembalilah, aku rindu saat bersamamu kembali...

.

Tapi, aku tahu Sasuke tak akan pernah ada lagi. karena kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

Oh, SASUKE...

AYAMKU YANG MALANG..

**...**

**-Pilihan-**

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pilih, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke disertai seringai yang sangat _sexy_. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _buble gum _yang baru saja di panggil, menatap sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan tatapan horor.

Mata _klorofil_ hijaunya menatap kedua tangan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang teracung dengan gunting di tangan kanan dan palu di tangan kiri.

Sakura tahu kalau pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang menjadi kakak kelasnya di Konoha High School itu memang tidak menyukainya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

"Jangan mendekat, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke makin menyeringai dan mengabaikan permintaan lawan bicaranya. Ia melangkah mendekati siswi kelas dua Konoha High School itu dengan amat perlahan. Terkadang melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan takut seperti itu sangat menyenangkan bagi anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat, brengsek!" teriak Sakura. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel _touch screen_ putih yang sejak tadi ia tempelkan di telinganya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika Sakura mengumpat pelan karena kini punggung si gadis berkulit Seputih _porselen_ itu sudah menempel di tembok kamar.

Seringai khas Uchiha makin terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke yang tampan. "Kenapa kau takut seperti itu, Sakura- _chan_? Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu," ucapnya dengan nada polos yang—tentu saja—dibuat-buat.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dahinya yang lebar sudah berkeringat sejak tadi. Ia tahu hubungannya dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa dikatakan **'baik'**, tapi ia juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke berniat melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

"Hmm… Coba kita lihat," tutur Sasuke sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalau menurut pendapatku, lebih baik kau memilih palu karena hanya dengan satu hantaman saja aku akan bisa menyelesaikan semua ini, Sakura," ungkapnya dengan mata _onyx_-nya beralih menatap tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah alat bernama- palu. Sakura dengan terpaksa ikut menatap **perkakas** di tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia tidak mau membayangkan sesuatu yang dimilikinya pecah karena hantaman benda itu. Tidak, itu terlalu mengerikan. Pikir gadis itu takut.

"Atau, kalau kau mau, kita bisa memakai gunting. Tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati menggunakannya agar tidak terlalu menyakitimu," ungkap Sasuke lagi, kini sembari menatap tangan kanannya. Sakura mau-tidak-mau menatap gunting kertas berukuran cukup besar yang ada digenggaman Sasuke. Ia kembali menggeleng pelan. Gunting memang tidak semenyeramkan palu, tapi ia tidak akan memilihnya. Tidak.

"Ayolah, kau harus pilih salah satu, Sakura."

"Mau apa kau? Menjauh!" Sakura semakin bergeser dan terus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke yang makin berniat mendekatinya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli ketika Sakura harus terkena tumpukan buku yang menurutnya tebal dan membuat gadis pink itu jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

"Oh, kau sudah menentukan pilihan rupanya," ucap Sasuke. Ia kemudian melemparkan palu yang di genggamnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan tatapan takut. Sasuke memainkan gunting di tangannya dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, membuat

Sakura beringsut makin menjauh.

"Kau ada di atas tempat tidur, Sakura, dan aku akan kesulitan melakukan '**tugasku**' dengan palu di atas sini." Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sakura kembali mengumpat karena ia kini terjebak di sudut tempat tidur. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ajakannya untuk belajar bersama dengan seniornya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak terlalu merasakan sakitnya," bujuk Sasuke masih dengan seringai _sexy_. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tapi gagal.

Jelas saja, ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan salah satu anggota klub _karate_ yang kini tengah duduk di perutnya. Kedua kaki Sasuke terlipat dan menahan gerakan kaki Sakura yang memberontak, sementara sebelah tangannya menahan tangan Sakura yang bebas. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke kini terarah pada sebelah tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi masih menahan ponsel _touch screen _putih di samping telinganya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke, jangan lakukan ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun,

tapi jangan lakukan ini, _please_?" rajuk Gadis beriris _emerald_, mata sang Haruno kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan dalam.

Ia tahu kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya termasuk hal kejam untuk Sakura, tapi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura, tapi maaf, aku harus melakukan ini." Sasuke mendekatkan gunting yang digenggamnya kepada gadis berambut pink, sementara Sakura menutup mata rapat-rapat, sama sekali tidak mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih padanya.

**Sret!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa, rambutku~"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan kembali meletakkan gunting di atas meja belajar Sakura. Ia mendudukkan diri di _futon_ dan menatap Sakura yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur.

"Hn, sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai kan?" tanya Sasuke ringan yang langsung dibalas tatapan garang kekasih pinknya.

"Kau baru saja menggunting rambut yang susah payah kupanjangkan selama tiga bulan

terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke- pantat ayam!"

"Itu kan karena kebodohanmu sendiri, Haruno Sakura- jidat lebar," balas Sasuke santai. Sakura duduk dan menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Rambutku kan tidak sengaja tersangkut di ponselku, Sasuke- _kun_," gerutunya membela diri. "Tapi, yah, ini lebih baik. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menghancurkan ponselku dengan palu mengerikan tadi," lanjutnya sembari mengusap kulit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit perih karena tadi ia harus menarik ponselnya agar Sasuke bisa memotong rambut yang tersangkut di alat komunikasi miliknya itu.

**...**

**Owari~**

**Area Gaje Author's:**

Lebihh baikk bunuhh aku readers semua! apa-apaan kok aku bikin drabble yg menurutku gk humor sama sekali. T_T *nangisgelundungan

soal drabble **pilihan, **err mungkin trlalu aneh kli yahh. ide itu aku dpt dari temen skelas ku dulu sihh. jd maklum udh lama ide nya. lupa-lupa inget aku tulis aja kyk gitu.

maaf buat semua nya ini humor pertama ku, jadi maklum klo gk lucu!

jadi gimana utk kalian ada satu bgian kah yang disuka?

.

.

.

akhir kata,

**Please **_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
